Orenji S. Kaki
Orenji S. Kaki is rybaczki Współpracujące z marine i jeden z przodu bohaterów serii. Kiedyś była marynarzem, ale nie podobały jej się jej obowiązki. Popatrz Kaki jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu o niebieskich włosach i pomarańczowych oczach. Początkowo nosiła granatowy płaszcz z futrem, a na głowie miała futrzany kapelusz w nieco rosyjskim stylu. Długie falowane włosy. Członkowie S. znaku znajdują się po jej lewej stronie. Podczas misji z żołnierzem piechoty morskiej zaczyna nosić do kolan czarną sukienkę podobną do płaszcza, ozdobioną czterema symetrycznie rozmieszczonymi złotymi guzikami na piersi. Płaszcz zdobi białe futro, które znajduje się na końcach rękawów i tuż przy szyi. Kaki ma na sobie czarny kapelusz w rosyjskim stylu, z białym futrem na brzegach, do kapelusza przymocowana jest ozdobna szpilka w kształcie motyla. Uzupełnia swój strój brązowym pasem, który nosi na środku talii, oraz brązowymi, ściśle przylegającymi butami sięgającymi do połowy ud. Osobowość Spotykamy Kaki, Połącz jak Zoro, z ich ciemnej strony. Jako były członek piechoty morskiej Kaki był zimną, wyniosłą i nieco taką osobą, nawet w stosunku do tego samego zespołu. Jednak kiedy poznała swojego brata Hidara, jej zachowanie przypominało raczej reakcję szkoły średniej; z najbliższym powodu nie chcąc zbliżyć się do Kayu S. Miyu. Jednak po tym, jak razem z nią padali, wydawali się być dziecinnymi aplikacjami. Kaki ma obsesję na punkcie brata Hidar, kiedy Garp zaczyna grozić, że go zabije, Orenji ze swoim dość spokojnym trybem życia w raczej „przerażającym” stanie, który przeraża Garpa, a nawet Miyu. Kaki jest również bardzo uprzejmy w stosunku do innych, zawsze używa zwrotów zwrotnych podczas rozmowy z kimś, ale tylko Hidar stosuje się do Hidar-nii. Kaki ma zwyczaj opisywania się w trzeciej osobie, a podczas walk dodaje „kroplówkę, kroplówkę, kroplówkę” jako aluzję do otaczającego ją deszczu. Co ciekawe, Kaki, pomimo pozorów, jest dość nieśmiałą dziewczyną i wstydzi się kąpać we wspólnej kąpieli z innymi dziewczynami. Skills * Woda ''': (水 Mizu) Kaki jest mistrzem w posługiwaniu się wodą. To pozwala jej produkować, kontrolować i manipulować wodą. Może używać wody na wiele różnych sposobów, np. Może tworzyć ostrza wodne, które potrafią przeciąć nawet kamień i metal na pół, lub ogromną falę wystarczająco silną, aby zranić przeciwników, a także uwięzić przeciwników w więzieniach. Ponadto Kaki ma zdolność przekształcania ciała w wodzie (jest to automatyczne, niezależne od jej woli), dzięki umiejętnościom fizycznym i atakom przechodzącym przez jej ciało, nie wyrządzając jej żadnych szkód. Moc Kaki jest znacznie silniejsza, gdy dziewczyna jest pod wpływem silnych emocji (np. Wściekłości). Cytowania * (Do '''Usahaki ) „Kaki po prostu… chciał, żeby wszyscy… zaakceptował ją… jako prawdziwego zastosowania… Członkowie S… Kaki cię kocha…” * (To Granp , about Miyu) „Chociaż walczy ze swoimi wrogami ... nigdy ich nie nie zabija! Nie jak marine! * (Do Enela ) „Nie wolno zerwać więzi między ludźmi! Uczucia Hidar-nii ... Uczucia Botom ... Na pewno się do siebie ... Bez zależności na, mogą przybrać formę ... Uczucia zawsze pozostała w sercu! Ponieważ Kaki wierzy, że jest to siła miłości miłości! * (Do Robina ) „Twoja ciemność… Ja… ja ją zapieczętuję…” Historia Jednak zanim dołączyłeś do marine, była bardzo samotna dziewczyna, często prześladowana z powodu deszczu, który towarzyszył jej, jak zarządzać, od dnia jej urodzenia. Uniemożliwia swoje tworzenie normalnych relacji z rówieśnikami lub partnerami. Aby odeprzeć deszcz, uszyć niewiarygodne ilości Teru Teru Bozu, które według japońskich przekonań muszą być odpędzać deszcz, jednak do Hidar i jego potężny lód sprawny, że deszcz zniknął, Kaki zobaczył czyste niebo po raz pierwszy w życiu. Niewolnik płetwal niebieski wraz z Miyu i Usahaki. Początkowo nikt się nie zbliżał, ale Miyu przyszedł i powiedział, że to nie ma znaczenia. Pewnego dnia wraz z Miyu i Usahakim współpracujących szlachcicowi, a następnie Miyu zabił go zimną krwią. Zabrała je na statku i sama odciągnęła strażników. Kaki i Usahaki były rozdzieleni po miesiącu, Usa poszła do cyrku, a Kaki dołącz brata trenującego z Mihawkiem. Poznała inne kobiety z S. do dziewięciu lat później